


Bingo!

by TheEmberCity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), MASH (TV), Mulan - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Characters - Freeform, Poll, THIS IS A POLL PLEASE VOTE, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmberCity/pseuds/TheEmberCity
Summary: Lots of things, Please just readTHE CURRENT POLL IS CLOSED.Sorry for the delay the winner is: THE FA OMEGAunfortunately due to school the completed fic will not be posted until a much later date.





	1. Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a lot of prompts to do/want to do so I figured you guys can help me? So if you want read throught and then comment below which one you would like for me to continue. I prompt with the most votes is the next one I'll be working on.  
> PLEASE vote?!

Avengers: Bucky meets Peter

Bucky isn’t sure what to do. 

He was just sitting on the couch in the living room of the tower where Steve had told him to wait while he got the others and next thing he knows the elevator opens. At first glance he doesn't see anyone, but with a second look he sees a kid no older than sixteen crawling across the ceiling in the direction of the kitchen. He’s not sure what he should do. Should he find out what the kids doing or go and get someone? After some internal debate he finally decides to follow the kid into the kitchen. When he gets to the kitchen he watched with interest as the boy descends from the ceiling with what appears to be a web coming from his wrists.. 

Who is this kid?

No, more like  _ what  _ is this kid?

Said kid reaches the counter and crouches on it. He then reaches for the coffee pot and takes a big, long drink from it. He blinks turns his head in Bucky’s direction, blinks again and finally says “Can I help you? Or is silently stalking people something you normally do? 

_ What?  _

“Who are you?”

“Peter. Who are  _ you _ ?”

“I’m...That doesn't matter. What are you doing here?”

“Hmm...Me? Oh I live here.”  The kid glances down at his arm and gets a strange look in his eye, “Is that real?”

Prompt by Anon

Could you do a fic about how Bucky first meets Peter? It would be so fucking funny if Bucky is just waiting for Steve and Peter just waltzes in and does something totally mundane. The whole time Bucky is watching him like  _ who is this kid and why is he here? _ When asked Peter’s just like “Oh, I live here.” There can be any ships but I would love it if you did superhusbands.  PLEASE no character death!!!!! I beg of you!


	2. Fantastic Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Mummy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt~Please vote.

Fantastic Beast: Mummy

Mummy? 

Why mummy? Why not daddy?

That was the question circling around in Percival Graves brain as he watched Newt with his creatures. He had been traveling with Newt since he had found him stuffed inside the silver cigarette case Newt found in the Nifflers nest one day shortly after Grindelwald's defeat and capture. But back to the question, why  _ mummy _ ? He’d ask Newt, but he’s not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer. It no doubt would be as strange as Newt himself. Though if he didn’t ask, his curiosity would never be sated. With that thought in mind he got up and made his way over to Newt who was playing with the Occamy’s. Graves sits down on the stool next to Newt, whose interest is so invested in the Occamy hatchling’s in his arms that he doesn’t notice Percival's presence at first. It takes only moment a for Newt to notice the presence next to him. After all one must have a good sense for people (or in Newts case creatures) or one could end up dead.

Newt turns to look not quite at percival, but more at spot on his shirt. It was warm inside the case leading Graves to shed his coat.  “Would you like to hold one Mr.Graves?”

“No thank you Mr.Scamander.”

“Please call me Newt, Mr.Graves. It will be a few days until the ship reaches our destination, we might as well get to know each other.”

“Alright. In that case I insist that you call me Percival.”

“If you insist. I had noticed you watching for a bit before you approached, is there something you need? Questions? Or are you just curious about my creatures?” Newt asks him with a gleam in his eye.

“I have only one question.”

“Yes?” 

“Why Mummy?”

“Excuse me?” Newt was utterly confused. 

“Why do you call yourself their Mummy? Why not Daddy, or something else?”

Newt makes a small sound of realization. “Oh. Well...you see it all started when….”

Prompt by:Someone

Newt explains why he calls himself “Mummy”  to any character. Please?!?!? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Was it good?


	3. Leading the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M*A*S*H*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the other chapters. Hope you like it!

M*A*S*H*: Leading the Way

As he stood there in the air station waiting to be deployed to Korea, Benjamin “Hawkeye” Pierce was both proud and frustrated. He was proud of the fact that he’s the first omega to become a surgeon but on the other hand was upset that in order to do so he also had to become the first ever omega surgeon to go to war and be stationed with a M*A*S*H unit.

As much as he disliked his current situation he was helping pave the way for omega rights. If he can prove that he as a male omega can do the job of a beta or an alpha then omegas will begin to have more job opportunities and begin to move up in the world.

Startled out of his thinking by the announcer calling for passenger of his flight to the Korean military base to begin boarding. He had already said goodbye to his dad. He didn’t want to break down in tears because of the goodbye so they tried to make it as brief as possible. 

When gets to the Korean base he’ll be picked up by his mash units company clerk and his temp alpha. Despite the fact that he’d been living successfully by himself without the aid of an alpha, the army still wanted him to have a working bond with one. They said it was for his own safety and health as well as that of an unbonded alpha. He knew that they are secretly hoping him and said alpha will end up in a mating bond eventually. They want this to happen so that once he is bonded, his alpha can tell him to stop being a surgeon. 

Once he boards the plane he finds his seat which is placed among the female side of the plane, which only serves to point out the fact that he’s an omega. He can only hope that the alphas on the plane aren’t all knotheads. After he’s settled he lays his head against the window in hopes of perhaps some sleep before he gets to Korea. The last thing he sees as he closes his eyes is the runway getting farther and farther away as the plane climbs higher into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please?


	4. Simon Lewis-Fledgling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters!~

ShadowHunters: Simon Lewis-Fledgling

The fledgling whines and whimpers as it presses it’s bloody face against his neck. Raphael raises his chin to make room for the boy’s head and he sighs when he nuzzles at him, still hungry. The poor fledgling is far hungrier than he should be. But it’s understandable considering what he’s been through. Simon, fledgling, had been changed by Camille approximately five months ago. Once she had learned of valentine’s daughter supposedly having the mortal cup she started devising a plan to get her hands on it. None of them had counted on the human boy being there. They had only planned on grabbing the girl, but Camille saw the boy and decided that he was an easier mark. She lured him away from the others and then proceeded to knocked him unconscious, taking him to one of the many safehouses she has strown throughout the city. What she then did to him was extremely cruel, not only in the eyes of humans but vampires and all downworlders as well.


	5. The Fa Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fa Ping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O MalePing! Remember to vote.

Mulan: The Fa Omega

“Ping, you have got to be the craziest man I know!....And for that I owe you my life.”

The men around them started shouting their praises for Ping saving their captain. 

Shang watch as Ping stood up with a small smile, then he cries out holding his lower stomach. When he pulls his hand away Shang can see blood. Ping then collapses into his arms. “Ping?! Ping hold on! Somebody get the medic!” Shang yells panicked.

 

Shang picks up the young soldier noticing through his panic how light he is, but he’d think on that later.  Shang saw the medic and his men running to meet him. He laid Ping down on the carry bed. “Hurry!” He tells the medic who just nods and starts running back to the medical tent. 

Shang knows there is nothing more he can do for Ping at the moment so he takes this time to see how many of his men are still alive. As he does his count he is glad to find that Yao, Ling and Chien-Po are among the survivors. They are perhaps the only friends that Pings made since he’s been among them. Once he finishes taking count he finds that only twenty-eight of his four hundred men had died in the battle, though numerous more were injured. The avalanche Ping caused was a different story while it saved most of their lives it killed thirty men, Injured a lot and then there were some that still haven’t been found. Though that would be expected of a disaster of that size and strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.  
> This is the last of this round please remember to vote. You can vote even if you are a guest.

**Author's Note:**

> Well were they any good? Let me know! Please comment below with your thoughts; what you liked, what I could do to make them better, etc. Oh and vote for your favorite one!


End file.
